Поттер даёт отпор Часть I, Падение оков
by Alexeyy
Summary: Гарри решает, что больше не позволит другим помыкать собой. Он убегает из Литтл Уингинг, и на него начинается самая настоящая охота. Как ему спастись? Только полагаясь на собственный ум и находчивость. Post-OotP. Independent!Harry.
1. Внимание: переполох!

***

**Поттер даёт отпор. Часть I, Падение оков**

***

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Я не имею прав ни на Гарри Поттера, ни на что-либо связанное с оным.

***

**От переводчика (****Alexeyy****)**

Предлагаю вашему вниманию занимательное произведение пера IP82. Это перевод с английского; сам автор представляется как «парень из восточной Европы», оригинал озаглавлен «Potter's Resistance 1: Breaking Ties». Разрешение на перевод и публикацию получено. Оригинал произведения и страничка автора размещаются по адресу: www fanfiction net/u/888655/.

Бета-ридер первой редакции: HPfan.

Это вторая редакция перевода, со многими исправлениями. С бета-ридером в этой редакции не работал.

Приношу извинения за то, что перевод личных имён и различных терминов может расходиться с существующими традициями. Такой уж я вредный. Да думаю, это не вызовет трудностей у читателя. Так что: вперёд, в путь!

***

**Аннотация**

**Краткое содержание:**

Гарри решает, что больше не позволит другим помыкать собой. Он убегает из Литтл Уингинг, и на него начинается самая настоящая охота. Как ему спастись? Только полагаясь на собственный ум и находчивость. Действие разворачивается сразу после окончания Ордена Феникса. История про Гарри-с-характером. Post-OotP. Independent!Harry.

**Со странички автора (****IP82****) на FanFiction Net****:**

Сейчас я самое большее внимание уделяю написанию именно этого романа: первой части (надеюсь, будут и остальные) большого повествования о Гарри Поттере. Читатель проследит за тем, как Гарри взрослеет, вступает в большой мир, становится сильнее. Будут ли о нём помнить как о великом маге, или он навсегда останется игрушкой в руках Дамбльдора?

**Романтическая составляющая:**

Не предполагается. Пока. Что касается возможного будущего, скажу только два слова: не ожидайте увидеть вместе Гарри и Гермиону, Гарри и Джинни, равно как и любые виды нетрадиционной ориентации.

**Соответствие «источникам»:**

Действие разворачивается сразу после окончания Ордена Феникса, однако может кое-что примешаться и из шестой книги. В общем, можете считать, что всё, что произошло в книгах 1—5, произошло и здесь. Вы не увидите здесь упоминаний о публикациях «Квиддитч сквозь века» и пр., не будет также и отсылок на различные сайты про Гарри Поттера, или на слова Роулинг, произнесённые ею во время какого-либо интервью.

**Читательская аудитория:**

**R**** (****Restricted****)** (что в американской системе ранжирования фильмов означает: «детям без присутствия родителей смотреть запрещено») — нецензурная брань, насилие; откровенных сексуальных сцен не содержит.

***

**Глава 1**

**Внимание: переполох!**

Ремус Люпин затаился под деревом. Он следил за молодым человеком потрёпанного вида, сидевшим на качелях (до которых в этой части Сюррейского парка ещё не успели добраться вандалы). Его худоба и большой рост были не так заметны, как лохмотья, висевшие мешком оттого, что были чересчур велики. Где-то на лбу, за взъерошенными волосами, прятался его знаменитый шрам в виде молнии. Ремус отметил с улыбкой, что единственной необычной чертой в его внешности была новая обувь, но тут же процедил сквозь зубы:

— Задобрить его хотят, уу-у, магглы! Мерзавцы!

Плащ-невидика скрывал Ремуса из виду, хоть это и было, как он думал, излишне: его подопечный совсем не замечал что творится вокруг, а только неподвижно и даже как-то бессмысленно глядел в одну точку; ясные, изумрудно-зелёные глаза его потускнели, не было в них живинки, того огня, каким они горели когда-то.

"Гарри, Гарри, что же ты мучаешь себя так? Да, всем нам тяжело, но надо же жить дальше. Разве Сириус хотел бы видеть тебя таким?"

Ремус вздохнул: Альбус говорит, «до конца лета Гарри лучше не трогать». Сколько можно твердить, что нужно помочь ему, — дать ему выговориться? Нет! «На нём лежит тяжкий груз, — скажет директор. — Нужно дать ему время прийти в себя». Его друзьям было сказано, что лучше пока забыть о переписке, а членам Ордена — велено вскрывать его почту; «ради его же блага».

"Чушь собачья! — подумал Муни. — Сейчас как никогда Гарри нужны друзья, да просто общение; а этого ему и не дают".

Запомнить гаррин распорядок несложно. Ровно час он будет бродить, как потерянный, по улицам, а потом вернётся в дом, поднимется в свою комнату и не выйдет из неё до следующего утра.

"Как заключённый на прогулке! — распалялся Ремус. — Может, его и запирают там!"

Тут он вспомнил: ведь завтра у него день рожденья!

"А он, бедняжка, так и будет шататься по улицам, — думал он, — брошенный всеми, и даже подарков не увидит".

Муни сжал кулаки: "Не бывать этому!"

И только сказал он себе это, как Гарри опомнился и посмотрел на часы. Увидав, сколько времени, он вздрогнул, вскочил и поспешил домой. Ремус быстрым шагом последовал за ним.

"Ага, — сказал он себе, — похоже, потехи час прошёл".

Когда они вышли на плохо освещённую улицу около Бирючинной аллеи, Ремус решил, что пора действовать. Он рассудил так: "Я, конечно, уважаю Альбуса и всё такое, но всему есть свой предел. Гарри — мародёр, и сын мародёра, и я должен его защитить!" Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, он скинул плащ и окликнул:

— Гарри!

Да только Гарри продолжал идти, словно он и не слышал, словно зря Ремус кричал. Ремус позвал ещё, и только тогда Гарри остановился — подобно тому, как если бы он что-то вспомнил. Он обернулся и долго-долго рассматривал Ремуса, будто силясь что-то понять, и хмурил брови.

— Ребус? — спросил он неуверенно.

"Мерлин мой, он обо мне забыл!" — воскликнул про себя Ремус, а сам поправил:

— Ремус, Гарри. Рее-е—мус.

Набрав в грудь воздуха, Муни задал вопрос, волновавший его больше всего:

— Ну, — ты как, Гарри?

Гарри насупился, но тотчас отвечал:

— Да это… — хорошо, всё отлично! Не надо ни о чём беспокоиться: всё отлично.

Ремус встревожился. "Нет, так дело не пойдёт", — подумал он и начал снова:

— Гарри, подожди! Ну, а магглы как — не надоедают?

Гарри принял оскорблённое выражение.

— С какой это стати! Они дали мне кров, пригрели меня, одели, накормили! Я бесконечно благодарен им за проявленное великодушие! — Ремус вытаращил глаза, и Гарри понял, что наболтал лишнего: — Ээ-э… Реб— Ремус, слушай, мне пора: мне надо… — по дому помогать, да. Вот.

При этом он украдкой глянул на часы, — и был таков.

Ремусу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, что Гарри его бросил. "Здесь что-то нечисто, — подумал он. — Гарри сам не свой от горя!" Он опомнился и рванул следом, поравнявшись с ним уже у самого дома.

— Знаешь, я понимаю, что его смерть затронула тебя глубоко, — сказал Ремус, пытаясь перевести дух, — но нельзя же так себя вести.

Гарри опять взглянул на часы, и рассеяно проговорил:

— Да, да! Смерть. Такое несчастье.

Ремус попробовал снова:

— Сириус не желал бы, чтобы ты винил себя в его смерти. Он был взрослый человек и, как взрослый человек, мог думать сам за себя.

— Врубаюсь, ага… думать сам.

— Гарри, ты — не виноват!

Они остановились перед калиткой. Гарри недоумённо поглядел на Ремуса: "В чём?" Повернулся, и зашагал к дому.

Никогда в своей жизни Ремус не был настолько обескуражен. Чего он хотел услышать, какого ответа ждал, когда заговорил с Гарри — всего что угодно, только не этого. Он собрал в уме всё, что ему было известно: "Строгий распорядок дня… следуемый неукоснительно… С трудом помнит моё имя… Без ума от родственничков… Ко всему равнодушен… однако при этом страшно боится опоздать…"

В это мгновение вся картина встала перед ним отчётливо и ясно. Пусть магглам и не дана магия, зато у них есть куча других способов воздействия на психику. Он видел это по телевизору: лишение сна, галлюциногены, побои от случаю к случаю…

"Ему промыли мозги, чёрт, мерзавцы!" — мысленно воскликнул Муни. Он метнулся к нему и схватил за руку, не давая открыть дверь.

— Что они сотворили, Гарри?

Гарри беспомощно глядел на него.

— Ничего. Ребус, пусти же меня, наконец, мне—

— Гарри, — я тебя никуда не пущу. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не разберёмся, что эти мерзавцы сделали. Ты, главное, не волнуйся — я возьму тебя с собой, мы найдём Дамбльдора, и он всё—

Но услыхав, что его хотят отвести к Дамбльдору, Гарри стал отчаянно отбиваться. Но вырваться из рук оборотня непросто.

— А-а! Отпусти! Ты, ненормальный!

— Гарри, ты сам не понимаешь, что говоришь. Мы только хотим помочь…

— Ты, урод! Отпусти! Никуда я с тобой не пойду…

Вдруг, неожиданно для обоих, гаррина рука стала раздуваться. Ремус машинально выпустил её, и оба, потеряв опору, сели задницей на асфальт. Ремус завороженно глядел, как гаррины волосы, чёрные, торчащие во все стороны, делались светлыми и короткими, и как его одежды, огромные, с чужого плеча, вмиг оказались впору.

— А, чёрт! — сказал Ремус, узнав мальчишку, который только что был Гарри Поттером. В его руках оказался передатчик Ордена Феникса, и он подал сигнал тревоги.

— Что, — дошло наконец? — сказал Дадли Дурслей.

***

Альбус Дамбльдор сидел в кабинете и обдумывал тот удивительный факт, что заняться ему нечем.

Обыкновенно в это время года, Альбуса можно застать отчаянно перебирающим списки кандидатур на должность профессора Защиты Против Тёмных Искусств, — в надежде убедить очередного простофилю занять это гиблое место. В этом же году, напротив, кандидатами он располагал в избытке. Не только Аластор изъявил желание вновь преподавать, но и Министерство, «прилагая усилия с тем, чтобы дать шанс молодому поколению достойно подготовиться к борьбе с Тем-чьё-имя-мы-называть-не-будем», объявило, что пошлёт в школу инструкторов из Академии Авроров.

"Ну что же, детишки всё время жалуются на низкий уровень преподавания ЗПТИ, — Альбус фыркнул. — Посмотрим, как они запрыгают, — весело размышлял он, — когда увидят целую армию всем недовольных, не знающих жалости авроров-нянек".

Из задумчивости Дамбльдора вывел сигнал тревоги, подаваемый медальоном Ордена Феникса. Он похолодел, когда понял, что сигнал идёт с Бирючинной аллеи; через секунду он уже проверял стоявшие на столе починенные недавно серебряные инструменты. И только убедившись, что в этом районе его датчики не обнаруживают никаких незваных гостей, Дамбльдор облегчённо вздохнул.

Для осуществления задуманных им в отношении Гарри планов необходимо, чтобы летом он сидел у родственников: в изоляции и под надёжной опекой: где нет никого, кто мог бы ему посочувствовать, где он замкнётся в себе и обозлится на весь мир. Когда это случится, Альбус Дамбльдор, добрый и мудрый дедуля, сделает свой шаг и вытащит его из этой дыры. Гарри, конечно, будет немного обижен сперва, но директор даст ему пряничков, — скажем, устроит для него персональные занятия с членами Ордена, — Гарри будет очень рад; правда, школьные друзья его будут немного завидовать, и ещё более отдалятся от него. И только двое останутся ему верны, но этих-то двоих Альбус давно уже успел приручить. Пройдёт немного времени, их нелепая ссора будет забыта, Гарри вновь станет покорным, и Альбус получит назад своё маленькое оружие.

Вот почему необходимо держать Гарри был под присмотром. Кровь матери защитит его от Риддля — пока магия действует (пусть даже не так сильно, как до возрождения Волдеморта), к графству Сюррей он и носа не подсунет. Что же до его приспешников-смертоупийцев, то здесь приходится полагаться на обычную защитную магию и на членов Ордена Феникса. При желании с такой защитой можно справиться, и если это по какой-то нелепости произойдёт — останется надеяться на Пророчество. По крайней мере, умереть оно Гарри не даст. Правда в этом случае придётся поселить Гарри на новом месте, — временно, конечно, пока всё не уляжется, — а это даст ему возможность видеться с членами Ордена и, что особенно важно, с Ремусом Люпиным. При этой мысли Альбус поёжился. Сириус Блэк доставлял достаточно хлопот, и теперь, когда его наконец-то не стало, Альбус не позволит другому мародёру занять его место… И ещё: Гарри поймёт, что у Дурслеев было не так уж и безопасно, как намекал директор, и ещё больше обозлится на него за этот обман.

Усилием воли Альбус разогнал неприятные мысли. Раз защита на месте, — то и волноваться не о чем. Скорее всего, была просто стычка с родственничками — Гарри пар выпускал — ах, шалопай. Тут Альбус сообразил, что может повернуть это дело в свою пользу, особенно если вновь придётся выручать Гарри из рук Фаджа.

"Оказать поддержку в трудную минуту… приободрить добрым словом… ещё раз попросить прощения— А там глядишь — старые раны затянутся сами собой".

С такими мыслями Альбус вышел из замка, покинул территорию школы и аппарировал на Бирючинную аллею.

***

Некогда милая и спокойная гостиная в доме номер четыре по Бирючинной аллее сейчас представляла собой воплощение хаоса и суеты. Члены семьи Дурслеев сидели за столом, прижавшись друг к другу, и из-под тишка поглядывали на магов, как будто те были каким-то редким и очень интересным, но опасным, видом. Грюм Бешеный Глаз вихрем носился по дому, проверяя каждую поверхность, не упуская из внимания никаких мелочей, что могли бы навести на след дерзкого мальчишки. Нимфадора Тонкс ходила взад и вперёд, бормоча что-то под нос, волосы её безудержно и ярко вспыхивали всеми цветами радуги — прямо на глазах у несчастной семейки. Северус Снейп стоял в дальнем углу, нависший как тень, и с неудовольствием глядел по очереди на каждого из присутствующих. Ремус Люпин сидел на диване, опустивши седеющую голову на колени, и заговаривал только тогда, когда к нему обращались напрямую. Такая картина и представилась Альбусу Дамбльдору, когда он вошёл в дом.

Он окинул взглядом присутствующих, — все они с надеждой смотрели на него. Он оглядел комнату ещё раз, после чего задал вопрос, занимавший в тот день едва ли не каждого:

— А Гарри где?

Члены Ордена Феникса стали докладывать наперебой, обвиняя друг на друга, крича; каждый выдвигал свою теорию о том, что же произошло. Прервал начавшийся гомон один робкий голосок, донесшийся от стола, за которым сидели Дурслеи. Маги умолкли и повернулись к перепуганным магглам, как хищники, готовые разорвать жертву. Альбус приблизился к ним, — члены Ордена стали полукругом, нависая из-за спины предводителя. Он нагнулся, грозно поглядел на Дурслеев, так, что те задрожали от страха, и вежливым тоном спросил:

— Вы что-то хотели сказать?

Дадли, собрав волю в кулак, повторил громче:

— Его нет. Нее-е—ту. Уж давно.

Члены Ордена опять начали перекрикиваться, но Альбус жестом заставил их замолчать. Он уселся за стол напротив Дурслеев и обратился к Петуньи:

— Что вы с ним сделали? — пронзительный взгляд его и резкий голос требовали быстрого, точного ответа.

— Ничего, ничего! — воскликнула Петунья, перепугавшись. — Этот тварёныш сам решил убежать!

— Сам решил убежать? — повторил Альбус в изумлении. — Давно—? Как?

Петунья села ровнее и откашлялась. На мгновение могло показаться, будто она рассказывала шокирующую новость соседкам-сплетницам, а не горстке опасных магов.

— Всё было так: мы только что вернулись с вокзала, — тогда, в Июне, — он собрал нас всех вместе, за этим вот столом, и объявил, что убирается восвояси и возвращаться не намерен.

— Ишь, чего захотел, — пробормотал Снейп, но умолк, как только Альбус небрежно махнул на него.

— Мы, конечно, только этого и ждали, — продолжала Петунья, — ведь нам его навязали — одних хлопот сколько.

Петунья приостановилась, чтоб усилить волнение; наклонилась вперёд:

— А потом он заявил, что хочет, чтобы мы ему помогали, — прошептала она, — помогали дурачить других нено— магов, которые могут прийти и обнаружить, что он сбежал.

— Он даже сказал, — продолжала она с такой горячностью, будто говорила о чудовищном преступлении, — что мы просто обязаны ему помочь.

— Нет, вы посмотрите: что за мальчишка! — воскликнул Снейп, не в силах сдержать себя. — Он наглеет день ото дня!

— Да-да, совершенно верно, — сказала Петунья — очевидно, когда вопрос заходил о Гарри, они были одного мнения. — Ведь только подумайте: мы приютили его под нашей крышей, когда он был никому не нужен, мы дали ему пищу с нашего стола, а он ещё смеет… после того, что мы сделали — тварь неблагодарная! — требовать от нас…

— Что же заставило вас согласиться, Петунья? — вежливо поинтересовался Альбус.

Вернон, не дав ей ответить, воскликнул:

— Ну, он был ВСЕГДА таким… воспитанным… для ненормального. И тихим, тоже, когда кошмаров не видел…

— О, да! — подхватила Петунья, — и по ДОМУ помогал на каникулах—

— И совсем нас не объедал, да, и как я этого ра—

— Ведь мы с ним одна семья, кровь и плоть, как говорится…

— Три тысячи фунтов, — выпалил Дадли. — По три штуки на каждого. Половину сразу, половину потом.

Родители грозно на него поглядели, но отрицать этого не стали.

— И вот что, — выпалил Вернон, — давайте убедимся, что мы понимаем друг друга: мы взяли деньги и всё, что надо было, сделали: всё как и положено. Мы ответим на ваши дурацкие вопросы, но только потому, что этот шкет сказал нам, что так будет лучше — а то с вами, с ненормальными, хлопот не оберёшься… Но денег — мы назад не дадим!

— Мистер Дурслей, — проговорил Альбус с расстановкой, — извольте успокоиться — деньги нас не интересуют.

Но, произнося эти слова, он спрашивал себя, когда же это Гарри умудрился снять со счёта столько денег.

— Что же было потом? Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Петунья ответила кивком и продолжала:

— Сначала мы должны были убедиться, что он эти деньги не украл где-нибудь. Потом спросили, что он от нас хочет. Он достал десять бутылочек какой-то отвратительной жидкости; представьте себе: мешочек полный волос; и записную книжку.

— Можно посмотреть? — попросил Альбус.

Петунья поднялась и достала обычный магглский блокнот и белый мешочек.

— Бутылочки лежат в его ста— то есть, в кладовке под лестницей. Там ещё — пятьдесят точно таких же бутылочек. Он их прислал в коробке уже потом; так, чтоб хватило по одной на каждый день.

Альбус знаком отослал Снейпа проверить зелья, и тот крадущейся походкой вышел в коридор. Бешеный Глаз проверил содержимое мешочка и рявкнул:

— Волосы Поттера.

Альбус раскрыл записную книжку и ахнул, увидав там записи о каждом члене Ордена, что был Гарри известен. На каждой странице была фотография (вырезанная из общей фотографии), имя того, кто на ней был изображён, и основные сведения о нём. Некоторые места были интересны, например, надпись «имеет обычай обращаться в Дракулу при виде сочетаний красного и жёлтого» под именем «Профессор Снейп».

"Северусу этого лучше не видеть", — решил Альбус.

— Полиджус, больше ничего нет, — гаркнул Снейп, вернувшись из кладовой. Следом за ним по воздуху перемещалось огромное количество бутылочек. — Первую партию готовил кто-то из учеников, довольно сносно. Надо полагать, дело рук Грейнджер-всезнайки. То, что по почте пришло — отвечает стандарту, среднего качества. Куплено на Ноктюрн-аллее, едва ли где-то ещё.

— Ни фига! — воскликнула Тонкс. Чтобы Гарри Поттер — тот самый Гарри Поттер, мальчик-что-выжил, герой волшебного мира и прочая белиберда — расхаживал так запросто по Ноктюрн-аллее?.. Стоит прессе прослышать об этом…

Петунья откашлялась.

— И вот, он дал нам всё это и сказал, что Дадли должен будет заучить всё, что написано в этом блокноте и каждый день, в течение одного часа, изображать его. Конечно, я сказала, что Дадлюсик не станет пить это гадкое пойло для ненормальных, да ещё с какими-то волосами — и думать нечего! — но тогда он выдернул у Дадли волосок, положил его в бутылочку — и проглотил всё что в ней было.

— Чёрт бы подрал ваши ненормальные штучки, — пробормотал Вернон, который, без сомнений, вновь переживал в памяти ту минуту, когда Гарри обратился, прямо на его глазах, в его собственного сына.

— О, да! Совершенно верно! Но, как бы там ни было — раз этот негодник не умер на месте и не отравился — нам волей-неволей пришлось согласиться сделать так, как он хочет.

— Чтобы можно было забрать оставшиеся деньги, — процедила сквозь зубы Тонкс.

— Так вот, — Петунья повысила голос, глядя на неё с неудовольствием. — Пока он был ещё в образе Дадли, Вернон отвёз его обратно в Лондон. Куда ходят ненормальные: котёл-что-то-там. Всё.

На этой убедительной ноте её рассказ закончился. Она посмотрела на сына, и её глаза смягчились:

— Бедный маленький Дадюпсик весь месяц каждый день пил эту омерзительную дрянь! Правда, мой маленький? — она гладила его по поросячьей головке, а он попеременно энергично кивал и изображал страшную муку.

— Ещё что-нибудь он просил у вас? — продолжил расспросы Альбус; ему хотелось поморщиться, но жизненный опыт, накопленный годами, придал ему хладнокровия.

— Просил, — сказала Петунья. — Ему надо было подписать какие-то бумажки. Вроде разрешений на участие в сделках, или что у вас там, у ненормальных, вместо этого.

Альбус побледнел. «Одобрения магглских опекунов» — это набор документов, дающих несовершеннолетним магглорожденным самостоятельность в отношении определённых гражданских прав и обязанностей, когда обычно в их интересах действовал назначенный им в магическом мире попечитель. Гарри, вероятно, набрал себе всё, что только можно; и немудрено, ведь Альбус сам себя назначил на роль гарриного консультанта по магическим вопросам. Из-за этой выходки Альбус потеряет б_о_льшую часть своих полномочий, таких, например, как естественное право читать и отбирать гаррину почту, вести его финансовые дела, или — ограничивать свободу его передвижения в магическом мире. Бумажки эти не дадут Гарри полной дееспособности, но с ними он получит наибольшую свободу, какую только можно получить до достижения семнадцати лет.

Пока Альбус был погружён раздумья, Дадли стал незаметно тыкать мать локтем, а та морщилась от боли, пока, наконец, не поняла, что от неё хотят. Она воскликнула:

— Ах, да! С той посылкой ещё было письмо для вас.

Это вновь завоевало всеобщее внимание к ней. Петунья вышла из комнаты и принесла обычный белый конверт. Она дала его Альбусу, и он решил, что сначала прочтёт всё сам, а другим скажет только то, что посчитает нужным. Но как только он раскрыл конверт, из него выскочила красная вопилка и заговорила сама:

_Говорит Гарри Поттер._

_Когда профессор Дамбльдор отправил меня портключом в свой кабинет, он рассказал, помимо прочего, почему не сделал меня старостой. Так что можете быть уверены, что это я._

_Я ушёл, потому что так захотел. Меня не похищали, не обманывали и не прогоняли._

_Дурслеи помогают мне, потому что я их попросил. Вся эта затея — моя. Они расскажут вам всё, что им известно. НЕ ВЗДУМАЙТЕ НА НИХ КИДАТЬСЯ, хоть они и заслуживают хорошей взбучки._

_Я больше не позволю вам помыкать собой._

_Не вздумайте меня искать — возвращаться я не намерен._

_Увидимся первого сентября._

Наступила тишина, и вопилка вспыхнула и сгорела. Собравшиеся к посланию отнеслись по-разному. Альбус, с задумчивым выражением лица, накладывал на конверт одно сыскное заклинание за другим. Тонкс принялась нервно вспыхивать волосами. Грюм одобрительно буркнул что-то про открытый тон письма. Снейп, напротив, казалось, вот-вот разразится очередной тирадой на тему «этот невыносимый Поттер». Ремус имел крайне усталый вид, и невозможно было понять, о чём он думал.

— Хорошо, — внезапно произнёс Альбус, пряча конверт в складках мантии. — Сейчас мы отыщем Гарри и вернём его назад.

Дурслеи начали возражать, но Альбус сурово на них посмотрел:

— Не беспокойтесь, свои деньги вы заберёте, когда Гарри вернётся домой. Там уже и решим, что делать дальше. Всего хорошего.

Дамбльдор, и за ним — члены Ордена, вышли за дверь, взглядом показывая Дурслеям всё, что о них думали. Уже за порогом Дамбльдор произнёс заклинание, временно отпугивающее магглов, и заклинание обнаружения.

— У тебя этот гадёныш на привязи! — воскликнул Снейп, расплывшись в ехидной ухмылке.

Дамбльдор коротко кивнул и произнёс ещё одно заклинание более точного действия. Его волшебная палочка ярко засветилась и указала на Снейпа, который от изумления раскрыл рот. Нахмурившись, Дамбльдор сделал пару шагов в его сторону. Мастер зелий отшатнулся, и Альбус понял, что волшебная палочка указывала не на него, а на бутылочки из-под полиджуса — те самые, что Гарри прислал через пару дней после побега. Каким-то образом Гарри снял заклинание, переложив его на коробку с зельями.

— Вот паразит, — пробормотал Снейп, но Ремусу и Грюму эта уловка пришлась по душе. Альбус только покачал головой, как если бы он корил нашкодившего щенка, который наделал лужу.

"Значит, Гарри нейтрализовал министерский надзор за несовершеннолетними, и вдруг за пару дней стал разбираться в заклинаниях слежки, — размышлял он, — или просто ему кто-то помог".

Альбус поднял волшебную палочку, проделал серию странных круговых движений, и указал ею на коробку. С помощью этого можно увидеть магическую сигнатуру того, кто снимал с Гарри заклинание.

Магическая сигнатура каждого отдельного мага совсем не похожа на отпечатки пальцев, потому что она постоянно меняется, так что любой их учёт требует обновления данных хотя бы раз в несколько месяцев. В Министерстве подобным образом отслеживают преступников, выпущенных на свободу условно. Зато у Альбуса имеется досье на каждого, кто во время учебного года проживает в стенах Хогвартса. Может быть, это и не совсем законно, но соблазн настолько велик, что директор просто не в силах устоять. Ему нужно-то всего-навсего во время пиршества подмешать в напитки зелье для чтения сигнатур, а это зелье заранее связать с пергаментом у него на столе. Когда гулянья заканчиваются, Альбус уединяется в кабинете и аккуратно раскладывает листочки с сигнатурами по своим местам. Самые важные сигнатуры он непременно запоминает; а гаррина, конечно же, представляет для него особый интерес.

Альбус с нетерпением ждал, что покажет заклинание, и был только чуточку разочарован, когда не узнал в проявившейся сигнатуре гаррину. Он внимательно рассмотрел узор и пришёл к выводу, что его худшие опасения сбылись. Он не был специалистом, но даже неискушённый практикант-толкователь из судебной экспертизы поймёт, что здесь использовался дешёвый амулет сокровения. Ещё хорошо, что члены Ордена такой моделью не пользуются. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то из Ордена помогал Гарри: так и к расколу можно прийти. Плохо то, что такие простенькие сокрыватели носят неопытные смертоупийцы, да ещё сброд всякий с Ноктюрн-аллеи.

А это радовало мало. Пятнадцать лет напряжённой работы — пятнадцать тяжёлых лет, потраченных Альбусом на то, чтобы сделать Гарри своей послушной марионеткой — могут полететь в тартарары.

Альбус вынужден был признать, что он сам напортачил с той прошлогодней затеей; отсюда все беды. Всё началось с того, как Минерва рассказала ему о том, что после окончания школы Гарри хочет стать аврором. При таком раскладе он ушёл бы слишком далеко из-под влияния Дамбльдора. А Фадж как раз готовил ему разные поблажки: разрешение пользоваться магией досрочно, подготовительное обучение в школе авроров — лишь бы Гарри не рассказывал о возвращении Тома. Альбус не мог позволить этому случиться. Вот он и решил, что чувства Гарри к Министерству должны охладеть; чтобы он и думать перестал о министерской карьере.

Сначала всё шло хорошо. Альбус, верный своему таланту незаметно навязывать другим свою волю, убедил Фаджа, что Гарри — его главный политический противник. Фадж — большой глупец, и легко клюнул на его удочку. Вместо того, чтобы пытаться завязать дружбу с Гарри, он набросился на него всеми своими силами. Взрослых, поддержкой которых Гарри мог бы заручиться, Альбус специально отстранил, — включая самого себя, — так что парень один разбирался со лживыми тяжбами, сносил нападки прессы и оскорбления Умбридж. При этом, действуя через Гермиону, Альбус осторожно подтолкнул Гарри к созданию собственного кружка по Защите Против Тёмных Искусств, надеясь, что тому понравится быть учителем, и после окончания школы он с радостью согласится занять должность профессора ЗПТИ, сделавшись самым молодым учителем ЗПТИ в истории Хогвартса. Не быть ему тогда аврором и не пропадать Мерлину ведомо где, а сидеть в надёжной изоляции под его чутким руководством. План был гениален: Альбус сохранил бы свою маленькую игрушку, раз и навсегда решил бы вопрос с учителями по ЗПТИ и, может быть, даже узнал бы, что это за «неведомая сила», которая пока оставалась для него загадкой.

И вдруг, когда кусочки мозаики стали уже складываться в единую картину — случился этот департамент Тайн, и Альбус потерпел фиаско. Сейчас уже Альбус понял, что переоценил умение Гермионы держать Гарри на привязи. Когда Гарри затеял эту спасательную кампанию, она не смогла его остановить (хоть и пыталась), а потащилась следом, вместе со всеми. Всё этого обернулось какой-то сумасшедшей историей; но главное — случилось то, чего Альбус боялся больше всего: Гарри узнал о пророчестве, касающемся его и тёмного властелина. Более того: Волдеморт понял, что до той минуты Гарри не было известно об этом ровным счётом ничего, совершенно неожиданно открыв для себя, что так называемые силы добра могут прибегнуть к подобным ухищрениям. Дальше скрывать пророчество было нельзя, иначе Волдеморт первым бы всё рассказал; поссорить своих главных противников он бы случая не упустил. Альбусу пришлось разыгрывать целое представление, чтобы оправдать себя за такое долгое молчание, но, по правде говоря, он рад был бы, если бы Гарри вообще так никогда ничего и не узнал; ведь вооружённый таким знанием, Гарри приобретает огромную силу над Альбусом, да и над всем волшебным миром. Фиаско также было и в том, что Гарри направил гнев не на Министерство, и не на Фаджа, как рассчитывал Дамбльдор, а на него самого, — на Альбуса. Весь его тщательно продуманный и аккуратно проведённый в жизнь план с треском лопнул прямо под его носом.

"Одно хорошо, — думал Альбус, — Блэк не будет больше путаться под ногами". С тех пор, как он совершил побег, Блэк постоянно спорил с Альбусом, как нужно воспитывать Гарри; он был невыносим, как зубная боль. Наконец-то его не стало; место отца в жизни Гарри может спокойно занимать любой желающий. И Альбус добьётся того, чтобы Гарри выбрал на эту роль именно его.

Он придумал уже, как исправить положение, всё сделал, — а Гарри решает вдруг убежать из дома: дух непокорности, видите ли, разыгрался! И не просто он на Ноктюрн-аллею сходил, не просто за зельями — хуже: кто знает, сколько времени провёл он среди разной швали? Что ему там могли наговорить? Что ему удалось выведать?

"Нет, Гарри надобно разыскать во что бы то ни стало, — сказал себе Альбус, — разыскать и вернуть. Да чтобы всякий сброд с улицы поганил мои труды? Не позволю! Нужно это прекратить!"

Тут Альбус увидел: олухи-то собрались вокруг него: стоят, ждут, что же он скажет.

— Ну что ж, — молвил он, — придётся пойти другим путём. Я созываю Орден Феникса на чрезвычайное заседание. Встречаемся через полчаса в Замогильном доме.

— Но, профессор, — сказала Тонкс робко. — Штаб-квартира больше не на Замогильной улице. Помните: дом запечатался, когда Сириус… в общем…

— Ах, верно, душенька! Спасибо, спасибо. Как я мог позабыть?.. — проговорил Дамбльдор рассеяно, в этакой старческой манере. Он, конечно же, прекрасно помнил, что штаб-квартиру пришлось перенести в новое место, когда родовой перстень Блэков, а вместе с ним — и сам Лорд Блэк, провалился в Тот мир. Альбус долго работал над образом чокнутого старикашки: ведь так люди перестают воспринимать его всерьёз, становятся для него лёгкой добычей. А ещё: невероятно забавно наблюдать, как взрослые, совершенно здоровые маги слушаются во всём старикана, который совсем уже выжил из ума.

— Ну, тогда: в хибару! — сказал он громко, как бы «исправляясь».

Члены Ордена сочувственно покачали головами и аппарировали прочь. Альбус же достал медальон, установил на нём: «срочное собрание», и вернулся к своим мыслям.

"Гарри, Гарри, Гарри. Что же мне с тобой делать? — вздохнул он. — Нужно всё тщательно обдумать". С одной стороны — его следует наказать, чтобы не смел ослушиваться впредь, но с другой — не следует оставлять образ милого, доброго дедули. "Показать, как сильно я разочарован, и ещё что-нибудь отнять у него, — рассуждал он, — только нужно придумать какие-нибудь поблажки. Нельзя забывать: пряник и плеть, пряник и плеть… Особенно если плеть держит кто-то другой. Скажем, Министерство… или, может быть, Северус. Да, об этом стоит хорошенько поразмыслить", — решил он и дезаппарировал.

***

Когда старик сказал, что будет решать, что делать дальше, Дурслеи поняли, что будет кому-то плохо. Вот кому именно: племянничку или им самим? — они надеялись этого так и не узнать. Но наконец-то маги ушли (а вели себя вызывающим образом!). Дурслеи проводили их взглядом и стали ждать. Вскоре послышались хлопки — значит, они совсем исчезли.

Всё замерло, и несколько секунд в гостиной Дурслеев было тихо. Вернон взглянул на сына, кивнул:

— Давай.

Дадли достал сотовый телефон последней модели (полученный на день рожденья от родителей), и стал набирать SMS-сообщение. Когда сообщение ушло, Дурслеи смогли вздохнуть полной грудью.

— Дело сделано, — пророкотал Вернон. — Теперь очередь за ним. И пусть говнюк только попробует нас обмануть…

— Поесть кто-нибудь хочет? — предложила Петунья, и в доме номер четыре по Бирючинной аллее вновь потекла нормальная, размеренная жизнь.

***

От автора

Здесь приведу некоторые (пространные) замечания по тексту романа; в будущем постараюсь избавить вас от необходимости вычитывать мои назойливые изливания.

**О так называемых «спойлерах» шестой книги:**

Возможно, хотя и маловероятно, что что-то будет позаимствовано из книги «Гарри Поттер и Принц-Полукровка», но я буду стараться этого избегать. Ведь моя книга пишется как продолжение книги пять. Почему? — спросите вы. Да очень просто: ГПиПП — это полное говно.

Хоркруксы — идиотизм. Представьте себе тёмного властелина, который решил жить вечно. Да он бы просто-напросто сделал бы себе один Хоркрукс, — из самого неприметного камушка, и забросил бы его на дно морское. И не стал бы он выпендриваться и прятать Хоркрукс внутрь змеи (которая протянет-то сама не более тридцати лет, ну, или что-то около того), или любых других «претенциозных» безделушек, специально чтобы их легче было найти.

И там Дамбльдор вдруг превратился снова в этакого поборника справедливости: сущий ангел. А куда подевалась эмоциональная напряжённость? Все как будто вновь стали четырнадцатилетними. Романтические отношения прописаны блёкло, нескладно. Самые интересные персонажи-члены Ордена Феникса исчезли и вместо них появился какой-то Скучень-Slughorn — тоска!

Но худшее там — это сам Гарри, последний тупица. Ему бы готовиться ко встрече с Волдемортом, а он всё время ходит за Дамбльдором, да смотрит ему в рот. Суётся разоблачать Малфоя, да всё никак не разоблачит. На зельях дурью мается. Каждый опускает его как только может.

И даже если отбросить все эти детали, книга всё равно остаётся неудобной «отправной точкой» для фэн-фикшена. Там многое заготовлено для книги семь. Нет простора для авторов: нельзя выбрать, какую сторону занять, с кем начать встречаться. Сюжет катится уже так, что его не развернуть. Да ещё и Гарри-тупица — неудобный персонаж, с ним многого не попишешь.

**Про защитную магию на Бирючинной аллее:**

Защита, основанная на крови (на жертве) защищает гаррин дом только от Волдеморта. Если бы это было иначе, она бы защищала его и от дадлиных дружков, и от дементоров в пятой книге. Да и зачем тогда, спрашивается, нужна охрана вокруг дома? Когда Волдеморт взял гаррину кровь, он защиту эту ослабил, но не преодолел; то есть она всё ещё окружает Бирючинную аллею.

**Про амулеты сокровения:**

Если вы как-нибудь поколдуете, останется след, магическая сигнатура, с уникальным для вас узором. Амулет сокровения смазывает этот узор так, что его уже нельзя узнать. Альбус догадался про амулет только потому, что это была дешёвка.

**Как я понимаю книгу пять:**

В книге три и, отчасти, в книге четыре Фадж всё время пытается заполучить Гарри себе в союзники. А в книге пять он, ни с того ни с сего, набрасывается на него всеми своими силами. Закалённые политики, коим является и Фадж, так не поступают. Они не создают себе врагов из влиятельных людей, когда их можно попросту «купить». Вся эта авантюра плохо пахнет, и пахнет Дамбльдором.

И ещё, например: такой влиятельный и могущественный маг, как Дамбльдор никогда бы не уступил в политической борьбе Умбридж, мелкой министерской сошке, если бы он, конечно, не хотел уступать. В смысле, вы только представьте себе нашего всеми любимого «доброго дедулю» — самая большая магшишка, самый могущественный маг за последние сто лет и прочая дребедень — против Умбридж, удивительной жаболикой толстухи. Не очень-то честный получится поединок, не так ли? Дамбльдор просто захотел «упасть», если позволите боксёрскую терминологию. Вот так.


	2. У Давидовича

***

**Поттер даёт отпор. Часть I, Падение оков**

***

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Я не имею прав ни на Гарри Поттера, ни на что-либо связанное с оным.

***

**Переводчик**: Alexeyy

**Бета-ридер**: n/a (не было)

***

**Глава 2**

**У Давидовича**

Молодой человек шагал уверенно и быстро по безымянным улочкам Ноктюрн-аллеи. Он был среднего роста, лет двадцати-двадцати трёх, кареглазый, с длинными, спадавшими до плеч светлыми волосами. Обычная серая с чёрным мантия и капюшон, скрывавший большую часть его лица, делали его почти незаметным: в конце концов, всякий, кто не казался здесь подозрительным, выдавал себя с головой. Местным жуликам и ведьмам он был известен под именем Люк Вейдер.

Знакомые с магглским миром, конечно же, узнали имя знаменитого киногероя. Здешние фантазёры, которым было нечем больше заняться, уже сложили об этом молодом человеке множество всяческих небылиц. Для одних он был незаконнорожденным королевским отпрыском, скрывавшимся от расправы, для других — наёмным убийцей, специально прибывшим из Африки с тем, чтобы прикончить Фаджа; ни одна из этих догадок не была близка к истине, простой, и в тоже время невероятной: под именем Люка Вейдера скрывался никто иной, как Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Гарри взял себе это имя через неделю после своего безумного побега, и с тех пор оно прижилось. Никто и подозревать не мог, что Вейдер имеет хоть какое-то отношение к мальчику-что-выжил, и его самого такое положение вполне устраивало. На его стороне было и то, что вымышленные имена были вполне обычным делом в Ноктюрн-аллее — едва ли кто-нибудь станет выяснять настоящее имя случайного встречного, когда в подобных местах совать нос в чужие дела означает рисковать собственной шкурой.

Так что, насколько кого-либо это касалось, примерно полтора месяца тому назад откуда ни возьмись появился этот самый Люк Вейдер и остановился в обычном номере в гостинице «Ночной приют». Б_о_льшую часть времени он проводил в одиночестве, никого не беспокоил, был вежлив, хоть и немногословен. Он легко тратил деньги на то и на это, но на широкую ногу не жил. Он не был явным сторонником Тёмных Искусств, но не был и их противником; не ясны были и его политические взгляды, но министерской ищейкой он точно не был.

До сих пор единственным увлечением Вейдера была охота за знаниями. Он обошёл все местные лавки, скупая любые редкие и запрещённые книги, до каких только мог добраться. Он громко заявил о себе и переполошил немало народу, когда приобрёл полную коллекцию рукописей Морхада Арвена.

Арвен был известным приверженцем Тёмных Искусств, жившим в шестнадцатом столетии. Особой магической силой он не отличался, и много нового не привнёс, но был последователен и необыкновенно щепетилен. Б_о_льшую часть жизни он путешествовал по Европе, собирая по крупицам тайное знание. В один прекрасный день его схватили и обвинили в сговоре с дьяволом; — но к тому времени знаменитый труд Арвена по Запретным и Тёмным Искусствам был уже завершён. Переписывать его из-за защиты было нельзя (как часто бывает в подобных случаях), поэтому известно всего о двадцати экземплярах этого собрания, или около того. Один из таких экземпляров до недавнего времени находился в домашней коллекции некого Бернарда Крабба. Однако сам мистер Крабб имел неосторожность угодить под стражу когда прогуливался с дружками смертоупийцами в полном боевом облачении по коридорам Министерства Магии. Некоторым товарищам Крабба (таким как Люциус Малфой) удалось выскользнуть из сетей правосудия; тем же, кто, к несчастью, подобным влиянием не обладал, пришлось остаться и отвечать по всей строгости закона, иначе говоря, им придётся посидеть несколько десятилетий в Азкабане и выплатить Министерству внушительного размера штраф. К несчастью для мистера Крабба, запасы его семейного хранилища весьма оскудели, благодаря некоторым его не вполне удачным предприятиям, оттого-то и пришлось супруге мистера Крабба, Мелиссе Крабб, отправить фамильные ценности на чёрный рынок.

Закончилось всё так: Вейдер убедился в подлинности каждого из томов, и, говорили, глазом не моргнул — выложил полагавшиеся тысячу шестьсот галеонов и был таков. Он поинтересовался напоследок, не имеет ли миссис Крабб, или незадачливые друзья её супруга, каких-нибудь ещё ценных книг, с какими они готовы были расстаться. За две последующие недели Люк приобрёл едва ли не два десятка редких книг и рукописей, потратив на них в общей сложности более пяти тысяч галеонов.

Вот и сейчас Люк охотился за новой книгой, наверное даже — самой желанной из всех остальных. Об этой книге ходила дурная слава… «Анархия». Она не продавалась просто за деньги: вместо этого перед ним было поставлено три условия, и Люк был уже близок к тому, чтобы выполнить одно из них.

***

Гарри легко пробирался лабиринтом узких улиц, уклоняясь от попрошаек и ведьм, и уходил всё дальше вглубь Ноктюрн-аллеи, пока, наконец, не остановился перед одним грязным крохотным заведением, бывшим, под стать другим, не то лавкой ростовщика, не то антикварным магазином, не то музеем древностей. Дверь была перекошена, потёртая надпись над входом иронично провозглашала: «У Давидовича. Лучшие подержанные товары с 1957г. н.э.». Он одобрительно фыркнул, — и вошёл внутрь.

Внутри было — как и полагается в подобных местах — темно и пыльно. Прямо с порога посетителей встречала самая настоящая железная дева, средневековое орудие пыток; на заржавелых прутьях до сих пор виднелись следы крови. В углу был огромных размеров магический глобус; судя по линиям границ — устаревший, самое малое, лет на триста. Гарри неторопливо огляделся. На шатких стеллажах, среди мелких безделушек, можно было найти: якобы «проклятые» украшения, разбитые магические зеркала, старое тряпьё и совершенно безобразные шляпы. Попросту говоря, всё это было ненужным хламом. В Ноктюрн-аллее всегда так: нужно копнуть глубже, чтобы найти настоящее сокровище. И здесь таким сокровищем был сам мистер Давидович, — хозяин заведения, — смотревший на него из-за прилавка.

Это был человек немолодой, крепкого сложения, с густыми висячими усами, покрытыми сединой. На нём был синий рабочий халат, лысину скрывала кожаная козырка, а на козырке — пятиконечная звезда. Из-под мохнатых серых бровей внимательные глаза буравили Гарри, изучая его с ног до головы.

— Мистер Давидович, — проговорил Гарри в качестве приветствия.

— Да, я — Борис Давидович, хозяин этого чудесного заведения, — сказал он, растягивая слова. У него был сильный русский акцент. — А вы, юный сэр, будете кто?

— Моё имя — Люк Вейдер, — учтиво произнёс Гарри, — возможно, вы его слышали при нашей первой встрече, это было две недели назад.

— Люк Вейдер… Вейдер… — протянул он, отмечая "р" особенным восточным раскатом. — Ах, как жаль, юный сэр, должно быть, память стала мне изменять. Старость не радость, если изволите. Вот если бы вы напомнили мне цель того вашего визита, это, возможно, позволило бы её немного расшевелить.

— Непременно, мистер Давидович, — отвечал Гарри незамедлительно. — Видите ли, в последнее время я не могу толком _сосредоточиться_: все эти посторонние мысли так и _следуют_ за мной, от них никак не отделаться. По счастью, один мой знакомый предложил _новый_ выход. Понимаете ли, он утверждает, что именно вы, мистер Давидович, знаете превосходное домашнее средство против таким проблем, как моя. Две недели назад, узнав о моём положении, вы великодушно согласились приготовить для меня пять стандартных и одно сильнодействующее… _снадобье_. Вы сказали, что на подготовку уйдёт много времени, и что я должен вернуться через четырнадцать дней. В точности две недели прошло с тех пор, и вот я перед вами, дорогой сэр, — желаю получить заказ и готов за него расплатиться.

Всё это он проговорил с нарочитой витиеватостью, и лицо его, против его воли, расплывалось в улыбке.

— Да, — проговорил Борис, — да, теперь я начинаю припоминать… сильнодействующее— с сердцем дракона, так?

— Нет, боюсь— с кровью феникса, — невозмутимо отвечал Гарри.

— Ах, да! Теперь я вспомнил — с кровью феникса, — проговорил он и недоверчиво покосился на Гарри: — Не так-то просто достать, не так-то— дёшево…

— Цена меня не пугает, не беспокойтесь, — сказал Гарри. Он достал из складок мантии мешочек с деньгами и подбросил его в руке так, чтобы был слышен звон монет.

— Понимаю… — протянул тот. Мельком взглянув на деньги, он снова направил на Гарри свой долгий, испытующий взор. — Ну что ж, мистер— Вейдер, я смог приготовить для вас ваше… снадобье. Пожалуйте за мной, в мои апартаменты, обсудим дела в более спокойной обстановке.

Сказав это, он указал палочкой на дверь, и дощечка с надписью «Закрыто» перевернулась.

— Конечно, мистер Давидович, пойдёмте, — сказал Гарри и вошёл вслед за стариком в дверь, что была за прилавком.

Во внутренних помещениях также царил полумрак. Борис провёл Гарри в конец коридора, который заканчивался, по-видимому, голой стеной, и положил руку на череп на одной из ближайших полок. Череп засветился голубоватым огнём — этакая система распознавания личности.

— Знаете, — сказал Гарри, — вы могли бы просто дать мне пароль, а не устраивать игру в шарады.

Борис весело, живо рассмеялся:

— Чтоб испортить всё веселье, так? Молодёжь!

Пропал как не бывало сильный русский акцент с манерой растягивать слова, и хотя небольшой восточный окрас в его речи сохранился, он был едва заметен.

Свечение прекратилось, и в стене открылся узкий проход, за которым начинались ступеньки. Гарри спустился следом за хозяином и оказался в просторной мастерской. Посреди комнаты — Гарри про себя назвал это верстаком — был большой стол, окружённый ящиками для инструментов. Правую стену занимала коллекция веток — образцы волшебных растений, собранных со всего света. Слева шли ряды полок, уставленных всевозможными образцами животного происхождения — волшебной фауны. У дальней стены не было ничего, кроме голубой металлической пластины, на которой золотом были выбиты буквы. Гарри не понимал по-русски, но в Ноктюрн-аллее эта табличка была известна каждому, а надпись на ней была легендарна: «У Давидовича. Ладные волшебные палочки с 967г. н.э.»*

***

Имя Давидович в наши дни — не больше чем потёртые буквы на вывеске, да убогая лавка ростовщика, затерянная в дебрях грязных, тесных улочек Ноктюрн-аллеи. А всего каких-то сто лет назад для всего севера европейской части России оно означало: мастера волшебных палочек. Табличка, так завлёкшая внимание Гарри, имела свою историю. Её выковал основатель династии Давидовичей-мастеров, Олег Давидович, когда вышел из подмастерьев тогдашнего Дариуса Олливандера и вернулся из Англии в родной Петроград, чтобы начать собственное дело. Поколения Давидовичей сменяли друг друга, а табличка висела себе на почётном месте над входом в семейную мастерскую.

Так было, пока в 20-х годах не началась национализация, и все магические лавочки в стране не попали в руки коммунистов магкрыла. Единственное, что дед Бориса Давидовича, Георгий, успел забрать, прежде чем его вышвырнули на улицу, — это табличку — последнюю связь с вековой семейной историей. Раскулаченных отправляли работать в Сталинградскую Магмастерскую, которая должна была обеспечивать половину Советского Союза товарами магического потребления. Правда, единственное, куда смог устроиться Георгий — это в отделение по производству котлов, — «престижные» места на производстве волшебных палочек расхватали те, у кого были хорошие связи в верхах. Но Давидовичи — не из тех, кто сдаётся легко. Георгий стал ждать. Его знания переходили следующим поколениям: сначала Владимиру, потом Борису. А вместе с ними передавалась и старая вывеска. И вот, когда большинство высоких товарищей пало жертвой немецких нацистов, Гриндельвальда, или политических репрессий, Борис дождался своего часа: он заполучил должность младшего столяра в отделе волшебных палочек СММ.

Обладая вековыми знаниями и недюжинным талантом Борис быстро продвигался по службе и вскоре уже заведовал всем отделом. Он сразу подметил слабое место в цепи производства. Мастерская выпускала тогда волшебные палочки из обычных сочетаний дерева и магической основы; готовый продукт отправлялся на склад, а оттуда — прямиком в магазины. Но беда была в том, что на складе мало заботились сортировкой, и поэтому на местах частенько получали целые партии совершенно одинаковых палочек, так что магам доставался неподходящий, а то и вовсе мёртвый в их руках, инструмент. Борис, верно оценив политический климат того времени, посвятил свободные часы созданию принципиально нового инструмента для фокусирования магии: «кавардак-палочки» (позже некий писака из конторы превратил её в скучную «типовую волшебную палочку», но сути её это не меняло).

Особый метод, придуманный самим Борисом, позволял разным типам основ и дерева сливаться в единое ядро и древесный проводник, образуя волшебную палочку примерно на сорок процентов совместимую с любым магом или ведьмой, взявшим её в руки. Конечно, использовать такую палочку для серьёзных заклинаний было трудновато, но в быту она вполне подходила.

В верхах изобретение пошло на "ура". Партийные шишки поднимали бокалы за здоровье Бориса, который своим героическим трудом сократил огромную пропасть, разделявшую советский народ. "Совместный труд — совместная палочка!" — кричали большие начальники в исступлении, заплёвывая друг друга кусками свежего мяса и дорогим шампанским. Конечно же, сами они и их семьи приобретали волшебные палочки непременно в отделе специальных заказов Магмастерской. Словом, один огромный скачок принёс стране идеологическую победу, устранил дефицит палочек на местах, сделал Бориса главным конструктором и счастливым обладателем двухнедельной путёвки на море, а магическую науку Советов отбросил в прошлое на две тысячи лет назад.

Говорят, неприятности для Бориса начались, когда Партия назначила ему в помощники подающего надежды молодого человека по имени Иван Творов. За несколько лет Творов сумел втереться в доверие к начальнику, и выучил всё, что тот был готов показать. Со временем Борис полюбил талантливого ученика, и даже приоткрыл ему некоторые секреты своего дела, которые бережно хранились в его семье и мало кому были известны. Когда же Творов решил, что теперь знает всё, и Борис ему больше не нужен — он его предал. На какой-то пирушке в заводской столовой он подмешал ему в стакан комбинацию из расслабляющих, развязывающих язык и заставляющих говорить правду зелий, и завёл щекотливый разговор о политике и о здешнем начальстве. Борис воодушевлённо подхватил эту тему, за что и поплатился. В нужный момент Творов дал знак своему дружку из Управления Внутренних Дел, которого заранее подговорил. Ворвались молодчики из спецслужбы и застали Бориса прямо когда тот отпускал нелицеприятную шутку про какого-то партийного зама, который в своё время навставлял ему палок в колёса. Сначала Борис не мог даже понять что происходит, но когда он узрел довольную рожу Ивана, то ему всё стало ясно. Что будет дальше известно: допрос — измена — и сибирский ГУЛАГ. Борис в последний раз с презрением глянул на своего — теперь уже бывшего — ученика, и задействовал нелегальный портключ, имевшийся у него на крайний случай.

Оказавшись в своей квартире, Борис схватил самую дорогую сердцу вещь, вскочил на метлу и вылетел в окно. А в ту же секунду позади него возникло анти-аппариционное поле. Всю ночь он летел над Балтийским морем, прижимаясь к самой поверхности воды, а утром он уже был в Финляндии. И так — голодный, продрогший до нитки, в одной только заводской униформе, на метле с драгоценной реликвией в руках — он оказался в Европе. Несколько месяцев скитался он по чужим странам, пока, наконец, судьба не забросила его на землю, где много веков назад Давидовичи впервые научились своему ремеслу: в Англию. Там он попытался завести собственную мастерскую, но Олливандеры, разузнав об этом, решили, что такое соседство им ни к чему, тем более когда у соседа-то — лучше. Дёрнув за нужные ниточки, обратившись куда следует, они смогли провести закон, согласно которому только подданные Соединённого Королевства в третьем поколении (и дальше) могут обзавестись собственной мастерской волшебных палочек. Так, ни с чем, Борис растворился на задворках Ноктюрн-аллеи, в своей тесной лавчонке, и, казалось, был навсегда всеми забыт.

Но Давидовичи ещё не были повержены. Покойная жена Бориса, умершая десять лет назад, оставила ему двух сыновей. Борис передал им все свои знания, так же как до него это сделал его отец, и отец его отца, как было положено его предками с незапамятных времён. Старший, Бернард, сам готовился стать отцом, и его отпрыск будет первым Давидовичем—британским подданными во втором колене. Борис понимал, что ему не услышать уже, как прежде, гордо звучащего имени Давидовичей, но ему верилось, что для его сыновей эта мечта сбудется. И тогда вновь старая вывеска займёт своё место под солнцем.

***

Гарри опомнился когда Борис внезапно произнёс:

— Нравится? Знаешь, ведь этой вывеске уже более тысячи лет. Её сделал ещё мой предок, Олег Да—

— Да-да, мистер Давидович. Вы уже успели мне всё рассказать и о вашей семье, и об этой реликвии — в прошлый раз, когда тестировали меня на совместимые материалы.

Гарри поморщился, вспоминая утомительную двухчасовую процедуру, во время которой он непрерывно испытывал сложные заклинания, зелья и ритуалы, а также собственные нервы; так он и узнал подробности семейной истории Бориса.

Борис смутился.

— Уважьте, милостивый государь, — сказал он, отвешивая шутливый поклон. — Помните, как в поговорке? — Старость не радость.

Гарри про себя вынес такую мудрость, что, когда имеешь дело со стариками, укажи им только на их недостатки, — и они неизменно прибегнут к этой уловке. Он решил назвать такую тактику "разыгрывать карту «ах, бедный я, бедный—стар уже стал»", вызывая в памяти тот день, когда Дамбльдор (седобородый старикан!) плакал и каялся в собственных грехах, отставив свою всезнающую ухмылку.

— Ну да ладно, — громко произнёс Борис, сбивая его с мысли.

— Вот ваш заказ. Раз, два, три, четыре — и пять кавардак-палочек, — пересчитал он, передавая ему по одной пять непримечательных на вид волшебных палочек. — Совместимы процентов на шестьдесят — улучшенный вариант.

— Самое блестящее и самое отвратительное — скажу я вам — из моих творений, — проворчал он. Гарри не мог не согласиться: эти типовые волшебные палочки были настоящим шедевром технической мысли; и тем не менее, они сыграли свою роль в том, что более сорока лет магическое общество целой страны пребывало в глубоком упадке.

— И одна палочка — персональная, — уже совершенно иным тоном произнёс старик, бережно касаясь изумительной, чёрной-чёрной волшебной палочки.

— Одиннадцать дюймов, гибкая но неподатливая… Кровь феникса… Необычайный потенциал. Эссенция Света, взятая против воли. Порок и Добро, заключенные воедино… — говорил он отстранённо, любуясь ею. — Сибирская плачущая ива… дерево печали и скорби… и ещё возмездия. В отличие от своих неволшебных собратьев, это дерево далеко не беззащитно и требует особенного подхода. Срежь несколько веточек — оно стерпит, а возьми больше…

Но что будет, если взять больше, он объяснять не стал, и вдруг пронзил его таким взглядом, как будто видел впервые.

— Вы, надеюсь, не станете сейчас говорить про «великие дела, которые предстоят мне»? — попробовал отшутиться Гарри, протягивая руку чтобы забрать палочку.

— Не знаю насчёт «великих» — пробормотал Борис, опуская глаза на палочку, которую он рассеяно теребил в руках, и вовсе не помышляя о том, чтобы расстаться с нею. Потом опять смерил его долгим, пронизывающим взглядом, и, наконец, придя к какому-то внутреннему согласию, добавил: — Но надрать кой-кого как сидорова _ишака_, думаю, всё же придётся.

Он улыбнулся, и неверным движением вложил волшебную палочку в его руку.

Как только волшебная палочка оказалась у Гарри в руках, он почувствовал знакомую мощь, силу, идущую откуда-то пониже желудка, и волшебная палочка выпустила поток искорок белого и тёмно-красного цвета. Белые стали собираться вокруг, принося странное тепло и успокоение и едва слышную песнь феникса, а красные понеслись вихрем, оставляя повсюду жжёные отметины.

И вдруг, посреди этой феерии возник столб огня, да так неожиданно, что два мага едва не выпрыгнули из своих башмаков, — Гарри даже чуть было не выронил волшебную палочку, которая всё продолжала искриться. Из огня появился феникс в голубом оперении, завис над гарриной головой, неспешно оглядел мастерскую, и преспокойно уселся на ближайшем столе. И тут же, не давая магам опомниться, последовали одна за другой две новые вспышки. Борис выругался по-русски, а Гарри обвёл взглядом комнату и обнаружил ещё двух пришельцев. Один — большой, чванливый феникс, в красном с оранжевым оперении, а рядом второй, поменьше, зелёно-оранжево-жёлтый, сидели на полке с образцами. Гарри отметил, что у того, что поменьше оранжевые пёрышки были точь-в-точь как у красного. "Наверное, его птенец", — подумал он. Новые пришельцы времени даром не теряли, а принялись буравить глазками феникса в голубом, тот же и сам пребывал не в восторге.

Когда, наконец, поток искр из гарриной палочки иссяк, трое пернатых принялись щебетать между собой. Гарри и старик с удивлением наблюдали, как развивается «спор» между голубым фениксом и этой парой. В песне Красного звучали успокаивающие ноты, словно он терпеливо доказывал Голубому свою правоту, и при этом не хотел его обидеть. К этой песне примешивалась трель Жёлтого, но тот по большей части не вмешивался, чтобы его более крупный собрат мог сам спокойно «разобраться с проблемой». Голубой же вовсе не желал успокаиваться, а только раздражался и смотрел злобно, пока не разразился такой тирадой, что Красный запнулся и прикусил язык. Накричавшись вдоволь, Голубой притих, но припечатал обоих таким взглядом, словно предостерегал их от любой попытки что-либо возразить. Красный сначала нерешительно помялся, потом перевёл взгляд на меньшого, и грустно чирикнул ему. Жёлтому этот примирительный тон совсем не понравился, о чём он не преминул пропеть в ответ. Последовали ожесточённые «переговоры» вполголоса, закончившиеся когда Красный «отрезал» Жёлтому что-то категоричным щебетом и Жёлтый заткнулся. Жёлтый наградил Красного разочарованным печальным взглядом, повернулся к нему спиной, и начал дуться. Эта сценка живо напомнила Гарри капризного Дадли и строгую Петунью, отказавшую в чём-то сыночку, и он ещё больше уверился, что это были феникс-отец и феникс-сын (причём страшно избалованный). Увидев, что Жёлтый совсем расстроился, Красный стал винить во всём Голубого, крича по-птичьи, "Добился, да? Добился? Ты этого хотел?" Но Голубой остался равнодушен и одарил того презрительным взглядом, на что Красный с большой готовностью ответил тем же. Потом Красный ещё раз грустно чирикнул Жёлтому в оправдание и исчез в столпе огня. Малой вскоре последовал за ним.

Голубой остался весьма доволен собой. Он бросил вслед Красному короткое радостное "чик-чирик", повернулся к поражённым магам и стал с интересом рассматривать обоих своими ясными голубыми глазами.

Гарри первым пришёл в себя:

— Что за фигня? — воскликнул он глубокомысленно, снимая наваждение, царившее над странной компанией пернатого и двух магов.

— Я полагаю это — феникс, мистер Вейдер, — осторожно проговорил Борис, чувствуя, что птица готова выйти из себя снова.

— Я знаю, — гаркнул Гарри и, стараясь вернуть самообладание, продолжил: — В смысле, что это было, что это была за трель-перетрель с теми двумя? Откуда они взялись? А этот что здесь ещё делает? Что происходит?

Борис задумался, словно припоминая давным-давно забытую историю.

— Есть одно объяснение. В нашей семье есть предание. Оно гласит, что когда—

Борис осёкся, увидав, что птица внимательно слушает каждое его слово, и что зрачки её угрожающе сузились.

— С другой стороны, по-моему это совсем не подходит к нашему случаю, да. Совершенно не относится к делу… — трусливо закончил он, отступив под таким грозным взглядом.

— Вы уверены, мистер Давидович? — попробовал надавить Гарри, в свою очередь свесив его тяжёлым взглядом. — Может, всё-таки расскажете мне? Никогда не знаешь, где ваша история может пригодиться.

Давидович заколебался, но тут феникс припечатал его совсем уже страшным взором, мол, "Только посмей!".

— Но я ээ-э… я не— Не могу же— Каждый мастер принимает— (феникс предостерегающе чирикнул) — То есть я хочу сказать—

— Я не могу, просто не могу, мистер Вейдер, — сдался Борис. — Мне очень жаль.

Видно было, что старику не терпелось поделиться этой историей, но чёртова птица каким-то образом смогла его остановить.

— Ничего, мистер Давидович — я переживу, — сказал Гарри и уставился на феникса недобрым взглядом. Тот отвечал лукавой усмешкой.

— Ну, малыш, как тебя звать-то? — обратился он к птице и протянул руку. Феникс сузил глазки — Гарри решил этого не замечать.

— Что за секрет ты от меня скрываешь? — проворковал он, осторожно приближаясь чтобы погладить птицу. И тут феникс с воинственным кличем бросился на него и больно клюнул в руку, поранив её до крови.

— Ай! Какого хрена! — воскликнул он с чувством, а птица, довольная собой, взмыла над головой, перемахнула через всю комнату и уселась в дальнем углу. Гарри остолбенел. С дамбльдоровым фениксом, Фоксом, у него всегда складывались тёплые отношения, а тут вдруг: на тебе! "Да ещё скрывает что-то, — подумал он, и мстительно: — У! Чёртова курица!". Борис же не очень-то удивился таким поворотом, и наблюдал за всем с нескрываемым блеском в глазах. Феникс со своего угла глядел с превосходством; головкой ещё покивал, и гаркнул, мол, нечего ко мне соваться!

— Ах ты, тварь маленькая… — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы, но в эту секунду из складок его мантии раздался резкий: "Пи-ип!". Борис подскочил на месте — уже, наверное, в третий раз за день — и снова перешёл на русский.

"Бедный старик, так и до инфаркта недалеко", — подумал Гарри, доставая из внутреннего кармана магглский сотовый телефон. На малюсеньком чёрно-белом экране высветилось, что пришло новое SMS-сообщение.

_Психопаты всё разнюхали, высылай остальные деньги. Дадли_.

"Чёрт, а я надеялся, что этот маскарад ещё продлится хотя бы неделю, — подумал он. — Эх, ну ладно. Всё равно они пустятся по ложному следу. Значит, у меня будет, может быть, неделя, пока в Ордене сообразят, что к чему".

Вслух он сказал:

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Давидович, это всего лишь магглское передающее устройство.

Борис кивнул, с любопытством разглядывая телефон. Гарри поднял глаза и продолжил было буравить взглядом феникса (который, он с удовлетворением отметил, был тоже испуган звонком), но потом решил, что пора закругляться. "А то эта история уже ни в какие рамки не лезет", — подумал он.

— Мистер Давидович, насчёт оплаты… — сказал он, как будто и не было никакого феникса.

— Ах, да! Конечно, — спохватился Борис и принял деловой тон. — Так, у нас получается: пять кавардак-палочек по двадцать галеонов за штуку, и ещё пятьдесят галеонов — это спецзаказ — кровь феникса, ни дать ни взять — всего выходит… сто пятьдесят галеонов. Отсюда вычесть пятьдесят что вы уплатили наперёд, это будет… ровно сто галеонов.

Гарри кивнул и протянул банкноту достоинством в сто галеонов — разукрашенный кусок пергамента с печатью Гринготтс. Борис взял её и стал внимательно рассматривать. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, он проводил Гарри наверх. Гарри успел отметить, что и голубой феникс не стал задерживаться, а исчез в пламени, как только он ступил за порог. "Ну и правильно. Приставай к кому-нибудь другому. Чёртова курица", — пробурчал он себе под нос.

Выбравшись в помещение барахолки, Борис занял своё привычное место за прилавком.

— Что ж, мистер Вейдер. Рад, что моё… снадобье вам помогло. — произнёс он, наигранно коверкая и растягивая слова.

— Не могло быть и сомнений, мистер Давидович. Я вам необычайно признателен, — подхватил Гарри.

— Да, вот ещё что — прежде чем мы расстанемся… Я был бы очень признателен, если вы не будете упоминать о моём ээ-э… целительном даре в кругу сторонников… традиционной медицины.

— Непременно, мистер Давидович. Я буду нем, как рыба. Конечно, взамен я бы смел ожидать, что и вы не станете упоминать о моём визите. Страшно и вообразить что будет, если кто-то узнает, какая… боль преследовала меня.

— Будьте покойны, юный сэр. Следы вашего пребывания уже начинают выветриваются из моей головы — старость не радость.

Гарри улыбнулся, потешаясь над кривляньем старика.

— Тогда мне лучше поспешить. Всего хорошего, мистер Давидович.

— И вам, юный сэр! И вам! — протянул Борис вслед, а когда Гарри вышел и дверь за ним затворилась, тихо добавил: — И удачи.

***

Совершив прыжок с Бирючинной аллеи, Альбус Дамбльдор оказался посреди чёрного, дремучего леса. За сплошным вьюном и неподступным кустарником колоннами в небо упирались огромные, старейшие деревья, которым могло быть не меньше тысячи лет. По земле стелился густой туман, обволакивая спутанные, узловатые корни и горы опавшей листвы. Холодный, влажный воздух пронизывали крики диких животных и лесной нечисти. Если б не четыре шестиметровых столба, торчавших тут из земли, аккуратно примыкавших друг к другу образуя квадрат, ничто бы не выдавало присутствие здесь человека. На столбах были вырезаны фигурки фениксов и магические руны. Столбы были тут, во-первых, как ориентир при аппарировании, а во-вторых — как фокус для Фиделиуса.

Альбус закрыл глаза и мысленно произнёс кодовую фразу: "Штаб Ордена Феникса найдёте в горах Шотландии, лес Ла Фэй, домик Грюма".

Только он это проговорил, как столбы отпрыгнули в стороны, и посреди леса возникла аккуратная просека. Земля на ней была ровной и практически голой, выжженной тут и там как от разрыва снарядов. Посреди просеки было двухэтажное деревянное строение, походившее чем-то на маленькую крепость. Окна были заколочены, стены укреплены. Всё это было окружено каменной оградой и самой настоящей колючей проволокой, и напоминало о боевых действиях времён первой мировой.

Альбус достал медальон, знак Ордена, и прикоснулся к нему волшебной палочкой, шепча пароль установленный на эту неделю. Совершив это действие, он спокойно двинулся через поляну, в точности следуя куда укажет медальон. Влево… вперёд… вправо… вперёд… Он бодро приветствовал остальных членов Ордена, которые точно так же, как и он, держали в руках медальоны и следовали воображаемой линии. Они казались толпой зомбяков, медленно наступающих к дому. Выжженные отметины на земле, от одного вида которых кровь в жилах стыла, удачно завершали пейзаж. И то, что Грюм их тут, вообще говоря, понаделал специально, не делало их менее жуткими и зловещими. Одно хорошо: что Альбус уговорил его убрать настоящие мины и смертельные ловушки (которые были до того, как здесь обосновался штаб Ордена), и глушить неприятеля чем-нибудь чуть менее смертоносным — Тонкс просто-напросто была слишком важна для Ордена, чтобы потерять её вот так, на собственных минных полях. Идя на такую большую уступку, Грюм потребовал, чтобы ловушки менялись хотя бы один раз в неделю. Вот Альбусу и пришлось возиться с амулетами, чтобы можно было хоть как-то найти дорогу через это минное поле чудес.

Спустя минуту Альбус, проклиная бредовые идеи своего помощника, наконец-то дошёл до цели. Он оказался перед тяжёлой дубовой дверью. На ручку и на медное кольцо-молоточек было наложено столько заклятий, что он не завидовал тому недоумку, который решится к ним прикоснуться. Сам же он отыскал на двери малюсенький символ, который легко можно было спутать с обычной трещиной, и потянулся к нему. Его рука наткнулась на невидимую ручку, которую и нужно было повернуть чтобы попасть внутрь.

Дверной проём был заколдован так, чтобы не пропускать более одного человека за то время, пока дверь открыта. Как только дверь закрывается, невидимая ручка и выгравированный символ оказываются на новом месте, так, что следующий, кто захочет войти, должен будет снова искать их. То есть, входить в дом можно было только по-одному, и вражеские нападения крупными силами были исключены.

Когда дверь за Альбусом затворилась, он действительно почувствовал позади себя слабое возмущение в магическом поле, означавшее, что невидимая ручка заняла новое место. Прихожая, в которой он оказался, вела во все основные помещения. Слева от него была комната, в которой проводились собрания — здесь сегодня предстоит бурный вечер. Справа была довольно просторная кухня и посреди неё — обеденный стол. Альбусу пришлось расширять эту комнату, потому что Молли наотрез отказывалась готовить в той захламленной каморке, коей она была в холостяцкую бытность Грюма. Рядом с кухней была ещё комнатушка, которую использовали в качестве командного пункта: здесь следили как за действиями смертоупийцев на территории Англии, так и за состоянием защитных полей вокруг, собственно, штаб-квартиры. В дальнем конце была, как оказалось, приятнейшая гостиная с мягкими креслами и огромным камином. Характерные звуки сдуваемого пламени, исходящие от него, свидетельствовали, что камин был подключен к Флу-системе. Но даже здесь Грюм постарался, устроив так, чтобы между первым и вторым заходом извне был промежуток как минимум в пять секунд. Наверху располагались жилые помещения, кабинет Грюма, и комнаты для гостей (на случай, когда в доме оставался кто-то из Ордена). В целом, обстановка была утилитарной, без излишеств, так что дом больше походил на казармы, чем на жилище человека. А детекторы чёрной магии и бесчисленные зеркала, отражающие только тени врагов, создавали гнетущую, тягостную атмосферу.

Сейчас, однако же, Альбуса больше волновал переполох, установившийся в прихожей. Зачинщиками безобразия, как и следовало ожидать, оказались Висли, окружившие перепуганную до смерти Тонкс и кричавшие, куда она дела Гарри, причём больше всех кричала Молли, которая здесь была безусловным авторитетом. Тонкс от страха не могла связать и два слова, и только беспомощно, в такт крикам, меняла цвета шевелюры. Ремус сумел как-то тихо удалиться с поля брани — он сидел за кухонным столом и топил горе в вине, а точнее — в жарком виски. Снейп нависал из своего угла и с усмешкой глядел на "абсурдное гриффиндорское безрассудство". Остальные просто не понимали, что происходит, и озадаченно таращились на Вислей.

Альбус светанул аурой, пустил магию гулять по комнате, с освещением поигрался, усилил контраст своих пылающих, розовых с изумрудным роб на фоне безжизненных, мрачных стен, — и мигом заполучил полное внимание и щемящую тишину.

— Дамы и господа, — объявил он, — прошу за мной; нам следует многое обсудить.

— Альбус, скажи, что стряслось! Гарри цел? Его не поймал Сам-знаешь-кто? — запричитала Молли.

— Да, где он? — встрял Рон.

Он с Джинни часть времени проводил здесь, помогая по дому. Без них нельзя было обойтись, потому что Грюм, после «случая с Тварью» в начале лета, домовых эльфов перестал и близко к себе подпускать. Так и вышло, что прибираться в штаб-квартире стало некому; взрослым и дела нет, да и некогда, ну, а эксплуатировать труд детей — Альбус всегда знал — и выгодно, и надёжно. Пара общих фраз, оброненных при Молли и Артуре, про «ценность семьи в наши трудные времена», — и дело сделано. Те даже решили, что сами всё придумали. Рон с Джинни и глазом моргнуть не успели — распрощались с Норой и её лёгкой жизнью и получили наряд: до конца лета закончить все дела, и длинный список в руки. Поэтому и не удивительно, что Тонкс была едва не растерзана целой толпой Вислей.

— Это как раз то, что нам следует обсудить, — коротко произнёс Альбус, повышая голос, чтобы предупредить поток возражений, и, приглашая: — "Молли, господа: пройдём всё же", — первым вошёл в комнату собраний. За ним неровной походкой последовал Люпин, а за тем потянулись и остальные члены Ордена.

— Джинни, Рон — в свою комнату, — приказала Молли и пошла было со всеми.

— Но мам, — заныла Джинни, — это касается Гарри, вы не можете скрывать от нас что происходит!

— Никаких возражений, Джинни. Ты же знаешь, что вам туда нельзя, — мягко произнесла Молли.

— Но маа-а-ам…

Пока Джинни спорила с матерью, Рон стоял в стороне и скипал от обиды и злости.

"Блин, никто мне ничего не скажет! — думал он. — Почему, если они старше — им сразу всё можно! Так не честно!"

"Ты должен попасть на это собрание! — встрял другой голос. — Понял меня? Что-то важное должно быть. Сыграй на том, что ты его лучший друг".

"Угу, как будто это что-то изменит. Да они всё время только о нём и говорят: Поттер то, да Поттер это. Святоша, блин! Почему они тогда без меня могли обойтись, а сейчас, вдруг, не смогут?"

"Потому, что сейчас не как тогда! Ты что, тупой? Ты не видел, как дрожит эта девка? А оборотень? Ты что, не видел, в каком он состоянии? Сколько тебе говорить, чтоб ты глаза раскрывал? Как я тебя учил?"

"Ну ээ-э, всегда смотри на их лица. Следи за мимикой, чтобы понять, о чём они думают".

"А ты что делал? Тебе что, ничего не нужно? Не нужно стать выше братьев, не нужно превзойти сверстников, доказать Грейнджер что ты лучше, перестать быть просто тенью Поттера?"

"Нужно, только это не честно. Почему я должен всё сам делать, а им подавай на тарелочке с голубой каёмочкой?"

"Не хнычь, понял! Думай лучше как попадёшь на собрание".

"Я же тебе сказал: они меня не пустят. Я уже сто раз пробовал. И вообще, рано или поздно я всё равно всё узнаю".

"Сопли! Сколько можно повторять: никогда не сдавайся! Иначе так и будешь пустым местом".

"Но это не—воз—мож—но!"

Если бы бестелесный голос мог вздыхать, этот бы вздохнул.

"Ну хорошо, я сам тебя проведу. Никчёмный болван… Просто делай всё, что я скажу и, может быть даже, в этот раз чему-то научишься".

"Отлично, о, великий и могучий мистер… ээ-э… мистер Икс! Как вам будет угодно".

"Смотри только не выгляди себя… не заставляй меня выглядывать… — выглядеть! — как идиот. Не заставляй меня выглядывать себя—"

"Не перенапряги мозги, парень, а то лопнешь; мне и так тут нелегко. Старайся-ка лучше не думать".

"Эй! Следи за своим языком… ээ-э, за мозговыми волнами!"

"Так, успокойся — действуй!"

Как раз к этому времени спор между Джинни и Молли стал понемногу стихать.

— Джинни, нет, я тебя не пущу. Ты ещё маленькая, и точка. Ну давай, лапонька. Перестань капризничать и иди в свою комнату. Поиграй… — уговаривала Молли дочурку, а та надула губы и всё никак не сдавалась. Рон решил начать здесь, но Голос его остановил.

"Не к ней. Она готова до старости прятать вас под юбкой. Наивная женщина, пора бы ей уже научиться чему-то. Иди к Дамбльдору".

Рон незаметно кивнул и, пока Молли отвлеклась, прокрался мимо неё в комнату собраний. На его счастье дверь была открыта — ещё не все члены Ордена подошли. Дамбльдор сидел во главе огромного стола и ждал пока они соберутся. Рон осторожно приблизился к нему.

"Спроси его про Поттера. Робей и изобрази тревогу. Ни в коем случае не смотри ему в глаза".

Рон кашлянул и сказал:

— Сэр! Ээ-э— Что-то случилось? С Гарри, в смысле. Я слышал, как Тонкс говорила про него, и профессор Люпин ничего не говорит, и я боялся, что с ним что-то не так. Он… мой друг… Сэр.

"Отлично, здесь даже хорошо, что ты такой бестолковый", — похвалил его Голос.

"Спасибо— Эй!"

Альбус взглянул на запуганного паренька и улыбнулся ему, сверкая огоньком в глазах. Рональд Висли был импульсивным и уж больно крикливым малым, — как раз по этой причине Альбус никогда не действовал на него прямо, а только через родителей — те-то готовы землю целовать, по которой ходил Альбус, и выполнят для него всё, чего он не пожелает. Рональд сделал из Гарри гриффиндорца, которому наплевать на собственные амбиции — в этом его заслуга неоценима. Если бы не он, Гарри не проводил бы целые дни за бестолковыми играми и разговорами о квиддиче, а вместо этого развивал бы свои способности и учил бы чего ему знать не положено в упорядоченном, черно-белом мирке, придуманном Альбусом. Очень ценная фигура: Рональд Висли. Однако на руках его носить не стоит: с его-то самомнением только себе на вред: этот начнёт хвастаться, так потом не остановишь.

— Рональд, мальчик мой, как ты сам знаешь, я не могу тебе ничего сказать, потому что ты не состоишь в Ордене. Лучше иди пока к себе: Молли наверняка тебе потом сама всё расскажет, — сказал он снисходительно.

"Как и следовало ожидать, — сказал Голос. — Очень хорошо. Теперь повернись и уходи".

"Чтоо-о?!" – едва не завопил Рон.

"Делай, как сказал! Повернись и уходи. Потом пробурчи под нос — но так, чтобы этот старый козёл мог услышать, — что «немудрено, что Поттер свалить решил; видно, к этому всё и шло»".

"Что к этому шло? Я ничего такого не видел".

"Конечно не видел! Идиот. Да ты розовых человечков не увидишь, если их подвязать прямо под твоим нескромно длиннющим носом! Чего ты не видел ему знать не обязательно; а мы потом что-нибудь придумаем".

"Аа-а! Нормально".

Рон повернулся и ушёл, а уже перед самой дверью произнёс:

— Немудрено, что Гарри свалил. Последнее время он странно как-то себя вёл.

Дамбльдор встрепенулся — как гриф, увидавший добычу. "Как это он себя вёл? Гермиона ничего такого не говорила", — удивился он.

— Рональд, — позвал он.

— Да, сэр? — сказал Рон.

— Знаешь, давай-ка лучше вы с сестрой здесь побудете? Один раз только. Я уверен, вы сможете пролить свет на некоторые обстоятельства, касающиеся этого дела, — сладко проговорил Альбус, словно делал огромное одолжение.

"Ха! На тебе, будешь ещё ухмыляться! Ну, кто круче, старый пердун!" — ликовал голос в голове Рона. Рон иногда всерьёз задумывался, а был ли его таинственный спутник вообще нормальным. Он определённо питал нечеловеческую ненависть к Дамбльдору. "С другой стороны, — думал Рон, — мне ли судить? Это я голоса слышу".

— Правда, сэр? — спросил Рон рассеяно. — Я совсем не хочу мешаться.

"Молодец, всё правильно, — похвалил Голос. — Только с ним не перегибай палку. Старик за милю ложь чует. Благодари небо, что ему сейчас не до тебя".

— Правда, — улыбнулся Альбус, — я совсем не шучу. Проходи — садись. Джиневра, и ты тоже — не стесняйтесь.

Джинни и Молли мгновенно перестали спорить. Джинни, должно быть, решила, что Рон стал богом, спустившимся в небес: так она на него смотрела, ну а Молли, в свою очередь, страшно возмутилась:

— Альбус, они же ещё дети! Незачем им видеть всё это! Они же могут погибнуть на войне! — закричала она.

— Молли, это только один раз, и всё. Мы не станем посвящать их в члены Ордена, и уж конечно не станем отправлять их ни на какую войну. Но они, как гаррины друзья, могут очень помочь нам в этом деле, — мягко возразил ей Альбус, при этом приосанившись и приспустив волшебную ауру: он сделался как светоч, которому нельзя не верить.

— Но они ещё слишком малы, Альбус. Я думала, что в этом мы были согласны, — не сдавалась она.

— Молли, поверь: так будет лучше, — сказал Альбус таким тоном, словно он это знал наперёд.

И Молли со вздохом сдалась.

— Ну, пусть будет по-твоему. Тебе, конечно, видней, — и повернулась к подросткам с напутственным словом: — Так, вы двое. Слушайте внимательно. Я разрешаю вам остаться — но только на этот раз! Никому ни слова о том, что здесь будет, ясно? И не хулиганить! Будете сидеть как мышки и никого не трогать, а если один из вас хоть пикнет — живо вылетите за дверь, оба! Поняли меня?

— Да, мам, — отозвались те и с сияющими лицами уселись за стол.

"Ах, если бы все мои подчинённые были как Молли и Артур, — сладко вздохнул Альбус, разглядывая, как члены Ордена рассаживаются по местам. — Но им всегда надо знать, зачем, да почему. Как будто они лучше меня всё знают". Альбус обожал манипулировать чужими жизнями — но незаметно, издалека. И как же ему иногда хотелось просто отдавать команды! У Тома такие методы, и хотя Альбус совсем их не одобрял, он не мог не осознавать, что они тоже, по-своему, хороши.

— Добро пожаловать! — объявил он — и этого было достаточно, чтобы наступила тишина. — Мы собрались здесь, на внеочередное собрание, чтобы обсудить ситуацию, сложившуюся только что вокруг одного нашего с вами подопечного, — мистера Поттера.

— И что же это за ситуация? — спросил Кинсли, подоспевший как раз к этой минуте.

— Чтобы не тянуть и не подогревать слухи, которые уже успели распространиться, скажу прямо, — Гарри пропал, — сказал он. Глаза его горели в предвкушении настоящего зрелища. И оно не заставило себя ждать. Разразился хаос: колкости и взаимные обвинения и возмущённые крики летели со всех сторон. Для мастера легилименции это было всё равно, что любоваться на шторм в летнюю ночь. "Ах, горячие споры, эмоции через край — это ли не жизнь?" — думал он, стараясь впитать в себя каждое мгновение. Конечно, он мог бы сделать по-другому: начать издалека, подготовить толпу, уберечь людям нервы — но разве так интересней?

***

Полчаса спустя дверь в комнату собраний отворилась; началась поисковая операция. Кто-то сразу повалил к выходу, кто-то болтался, обсуждая подробности предстоящего дела. Каждому была назначена своя роль и своя территория, которую нужно было прочесать вдоль и поперёк, чтобы выйти на гаррин след. Сам Альбус проверит в Гринготтсе и ещё кое-где (только об этом никто не знал). Постепенно возбуждённые разговоры стихли, толпа рассосалась, и Дамбльдор остался один.

В такие минуты на него накатывалось желание разразиться дьявольским смехом, только обычно он себе этого не позволял — разве что, запершись в собственном кабинете. Управлять людишками, заставлять их совершать поступки, смысл которых им совершенно не ясен — ах, какое же это наслаждение! Может быть, Тому и нравится внушать беспредельный страх, но все эти лобызания подолов платья Альбус как-то не переносил. Он жаждал большего: водить вокруг пальца, создавать проблемы, а затем их же решать, укрывать сведения, без которых не обойтись, а затем, дразня, выдавать их крупицами, окружить себя тайной и говорить загадками, чтобы все думали, что это — великая мудрость, глядеть свысока, как они копошатся, живут своей повседневной жизнью, даже не подозревая, что все они — не больше чем пешки в его, Альбуса, игре. Незаметно манипулировать — во сто раз лучше, чем просто истязать какого-то злополучного малого — ведь этак любой дурак может. Иногда Альбус ощущал себя Богом: мол, вот он, Альбус: всегда рядом, кажется только — протяни руку, и он придёт, таинственный и всезнающий, добрый и всемогущий. От самой только мысли об этом у него начиналась эрекция.

"Ах! Но некогда размышлять, — сказал себе Альбус. — Пора навестить моего осведомителя в Гринготтсе. Интересно, сколько же денег Гарри потратил на эту выходку". Настораживало то, что Слаймпек-Говночистка, заведующий гарриным счётом, ничего ему не доложил; следовало немедленно разобраться, в чём дело. Был у него и ещё козырь, на крайний случай — секретный шпион, но Альбус решил, что не будет пока им рисковать.

Потому что завтра члены Ордена соберутся вновь, чтобы поведать о том, что им удалось найти. И Альбус очень надеялся увидеть в ложе почётных гостей и самог_о_ незадачливого беглеца.

***

От автора

Гарри в этой главе фигурировал мало, и было полно мелких подробностей — но так уж мне захотелось. Вообще, когда я только начинал писать этот фикшен, ничего из этого не планировалось, просто я насмотрелся «Убить Билла». Так что, прошу винить не меня, а Квентина Тарантино.

Про магический мир в России:

Я не русский. Всё, что связано с Россией, я вычитал из энциклопедии, ну и ещё примешал к этому кое-что из того, что знаю сам (а знаю я мало).

Проблемы с доставкой были на самом деле, да ещё какие! Они просто заваливали вагоны всякой продукцией, и развозили по стране, а что куда придёт — это их мало заботило. Случалось так, что целые города получали ботинки одного размера, или майки одного цвета, и т.п.

Потом, каждый стремился, чтобы все были во всём равны, так что каждый носил одинаковую одежду, одинаковые цвета и одинаковые причёски, и даже жили они все в одинаковых домах. Тогдашние политики могли бы запросто пожертвовать качеством волшебных палочек в пользу того, чтобы все их маги были равны.

Источники и прочие заявления:

Гаррин псевдоним взят из «Звёздных Войн» (боюсь, оригинальности ему не занимать).

Сведения черпал из энциклопедий «Microsoft Encarta 97» и «Britannica 2005».

Ничего из вышеупомянутой интеллектуальной собственности мне не принадлежит.

* * *

* У Олливандера надпись гласит: «У Олливандера. Лучшие волшебные палочки с 382г. до н.э.» (перевод мой). Кстати, вы не обратили внимание, что у Роулинг на надписи дохристовых времён обозначено: «382г. до н.э.»? Не знаю, намеренно ли Роулинг, или по глупости сделала такую надпись, но с «967г. н.э.» ситуация обстоит ещё сложнее. Дело в том, что вести летоисчисление от рождества Христова повсеместно начали только с конца XVII века (в папской канцелярии — с 1431 года), а до этого использовался александрийский календарь. Так что и IP82 в плане летоисчисления тоже оказался хорош; хотя я не исключаю, что и Роулинг, и IP82 просто хорошо посмеялись над ужасной путаницей в мировой хронологии, тем более что далее, если верить IP82, оказывается, что Петроград стоял ещё тысячу(!) лет назад.


End file.
